Suneo
Suneo is a 14 year old orphaned boy, one of the four main protagonists of the Doraemon franchise and the cunningest, the most mischievous and the loyalest friend of them all. He is one of the oldest and iconic Doraemon characters, having been around since 1970. Suneo's animal counterpart is a green glider fox called Lightning Dash. Characteristics Personality Suneo is a loyal, fun-loving, mischievous and cheeky kid. He loves annoying people and making them mad, then he just runs away laughing like a hyena. To this day many people have discovered how to get him to stop bothering you: completely ignore him. Suneo has a short attention span and gets bored easily. He is a huge comic book fan and nearly always has one in his pocket, all scrunched up. According to him he has exactly 282 comic books, which is ridiculously less as the actual amount would be over a thousand. A number of people appear to dislike Suneo a lot because of his arrogant and careless attitude, and some call him names like jerk and stupid. Not that Suneo cares, he's also carefree and most of the time does what he likes. Sometimes when he goes too far, he isn't at all afraid of apologising or admitting his mistake, and takes full responsibility for whatever problem he caused. Suneo is also a symbol of loyalty, which he considers one of the most important traits in someone. Suneo never leaves anyone's side in trouble, encourages them that they can do it, and is always there for you as a friend. His brother Sunetsugu appears to have inherited a lot of traits from him, though Suneo is not at all as naive, innocent, and ADHD-affected like Sunetsugu. Physical appearance Suneo is an average-heighted, lanky and EXTREMELY skinny boy with skinny arms, skinny legs, skinny everything. He has stravy black hair that sticks out in points at the end, and bright green wicked eyes that are always darting here and there. Suneo's face is somewhat pale, giving him an even more mischievous and up-to-no-good look. Suneo is nearly always dressed in a green T-shirt, yellow shorts and yellow shoes. The T-shirt sometimes has a yellow 'S' on it. Suneo is also seen sometimes wearing a cap with an 'S' on it. Animal counterpart Suneo's animal counterpart is a sly green glider fox called Lightning Dash, but they are sometimes known to argue with each other and disgree on things. Dash's abrasiveness and somewhat hot temper contrast with Suneo's don't-care attitude, and they tend to disagree and fight about little matters which they both want to take different approaches to. When not arguing they are usually on extremely good terms and often like to plan tricks and schemes together, laugh together and joke together. Dash also shares most other personality traits with Suneo; he is cunning, mischievous, cheeky, and also very loyal. "Smirkeo" Suneo is seen with a wicked look on his face, or seen smirking, so many darn times that the some of the fandom started calling him "Smirkeo" from mid-2015. Nowadays the name Smirkeo is nearly used by everyone as a joke, and it spread as an Internet meme too. It became so popular that the creators of the show have actually been known to sneak in certain references to Smirkeo in the episodes of the show, as a nod to the fandom. Appearances and depiction Suneo first showed up in the first chapter of the manga in December 1970. He was 10 years old back then (he was also the first character whose name was mentioned, thus he was technically the first character to be "introduced" to the audience). Suneo's personality has changed extremely little since then, in fact it hasn't changed at all, he remains more or less the same Suneo from 1970. Like the other main characters Suneo ages four years over the 2005 series, and is currently 14 in the 2015 series. Among all the characters Suneo has relatively very less changes in him, he is still the classic Suneo from 1970 with hardly any personality or physical change. Other names Trivia *Suneo is the first and only one of the main four to be somebody's crush. *Suneo is sometimes seen wearing a green cap with a large S on it, but according to him the S stands for "super cool". Quotes Gallery Scenes *Suneo meets Lightning Dash *Suneo's talk with Shadowsky Category:Characters Category:Main four Category:Humans